minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Petra
Petra is one of the two deuteragonists of Minecraft: Story Mode, along with Gabriel the Warrior. She is a warrior who usually gather resources people need in exchange for a price. She is also a close friend of Jesse. She is voiced by Ashley Johnson. Biography Background Petra is a gatherer who sells valuable resources to whoever can pay the price. She is a friend of Jesse and his/her gang and also a friend of Lukas whom she sold a Nether Star. "The Order of the Stone" Petra first shows up at the EnderCon Building Competition. She happens to pass by and decides to greet her friends. She asks Jesse how the build is going and Lukas thanks her for selling him a Nether Star. This is the moment that Lukas and Jesse see that they share a mutual friendship with Petra. After her visit at the EnderCon, Petra travels to the Nether to get a Wither Skull for some guy that she was meeting at EnderCon. She retrieves the Skull and then travels home. When Petra is headed back from the Portal to her cave she runs into Jesse (and Reuben, if the Player chooses to make him stay). Jesse is getting attacked by a Spider so Petra decides to step in. She kills the Spider using an Iron Pickaxe and by doing so, saves Jesse. She tells Jesse to come with her to her cave and on the way there, she shows him/her the Wither Skull that she collected earlier. In the cave, Petra tells Jesse to build a sword using her materials. You can also craft a lever here, earning the trophy/achievement "Leveraging Resources" on console edition. On the bridge, Jesse is either congratulated by Petra (if Jesse wins) or is offered consolations (if he loses). Petra also prompts Jesse to know Lukas better. Suddenly, Jesse and Petra get trapped, with Creepers blocking the bridge from one side and Zombies from the other. The Player will get a choice to either jump off the bridge or stay on it and fight. If the player chooses to fight the monsters, Petra will take out her Iron Sword, Jesse her/his Stone Sword and try to fight off the monsters, however, the Creepers explode destroying the bridge forcing them to jump. If you do nothing, Jesse will say "We're screwed." Then Petra will say "What? I can't hear you." Jesse will repeat him/herself and Petra will push Jesse off. Petra and Jesse survive the fall and they arrive at EnderCon. They meet up with Olivia and Axel and Jesse tells them that he/she and Petra are super close friends now, which makes Petra sigh. However, Petra cuts the meeting short to trade the Wither Skull. They arrive in the creepy, dark alley that the buyer had told them to meet him in, but the buyer isn't there so Petra leaves Jesse there to see if there are any other dark and creepy alleys that the buyer could have meant. She couldn't find any alleys as creepy as the one that Jesse already was in so she returns to see if he might have showed up. And there he was, talking to Jesse. Petra gives him the Wither Skull and asks for her diamond. The buyer says that he left one in the chest behind them. As Petra and Jesse check the chest, the mysterious man had ran away. Left in the chest is a Lapis Lazuli. Petra and Jesse chase after him but fail to find him so they decide to split up. Jesse thinks he finds Ivor, but it is really the Slime Vendor. When they meet each other again, they spot him running up the stairs towards the hall. The gang tries to chase him but is stopped by the Usher. They learn that the Usher is afraid of chickens so Jesse comes up with the idea to break a chicken machine to distract the him and sneak in. To get up to the glass that destroys the chicken machine, they need a slime block. Jesse decides to buy one, but the stand is on limited supply and can only sell two slimeballs per customer. Snce they are four people in the group they get eight slimeballs. Luckily, Lukas had bought one earlier and gives it to Jesse, who crafts all nine slimeballs into a slime block. In the basement of the hall, the gang splits up to look for the skull. Petra searches through some chests and finds a Golden Sword and decides to keep it depending on if Jesse traded with Otis. Later, Jesse reveals a lever that activates a secret door. Behind the door, they find mysteriously placed soulsand and a command block, and two wither skulls in the chest. Before they could take them, they had to hide as Ivor has arrived. Petra hides behind some bookshelves. Olivia accidentally knocks off a potion from the shelf and Ivor becomes suspicious, finally noticing them when Jesse reveals him/herself. He then proceeds to build an iron golem to get rid of them. When they get up they try to contact Gabriel the Warrior to warn him that someone is trying to build a Wither in the cellar. If the player chooses to go down for Lukas, the gang will try to warn Gabriel themselves but fail to get his attention. If the player chooses to get Gabriel to help Lukas out of the basement, Jesse will get the attention of Gabriel but even he/she is too late. Ivor has already summoned his Wither Storm and it is already starting to destroy the hall. Outside the Convention, the gang tries to hide from the Storm under a roof. The Wither Storm takes the roof and tries to take Petra, but Jesse and Gabriel save her. Gabriel tells them to go to his temple since they will be more protected there, and that is what they do. Inside the inner chamber made of obsidian, Jesse lights the Nether Portal and all of the gang gets in, except Jesse, Petra and Lukas. Petra wants to help Gabriel fight The Wither Storm and Jesse can (player's choice) try to convince her to come with the gang. But the Creature grabs Petra, and soon after that Gabriel. Jesse will choose which of them he/she wants to rescue first. If the player chose to save Petra, it is Gabriel who is left hanging in mid-air when Jesse and Lukas are pushed into the Nether. Gabriel will be sucked up into the Wither Storm and Petra will survive, but who you didn't save will come back in The Last Place You Look. Ivor says that he saw Petra running in the opposite direction and calls her a fool. Petra survives and manages to escape to the Order's temple while Jesse is out looking for either Magnus the Rogue or Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer depending on the Player's choice. She was greeted by Lukas and stayed inside the temple with him while Olivia and Axel were both out looking for the two members of the Order of the Stone. She seems less energetic than before. If you manage to smack the tentacle that appears to be capable of hitting but very hard after saving Petra or Gabriel, Jesse will proudly exclaim, "Ha, is that all you got?!" Then another one will tap his back, then he gets thrown in the portal with Lukas when another smacks him. "Assembly Required" Jesse arrives at the Temple with one of the members of the Order and meets Petra again. She tells them that Gabriel is dead and that there was nothing left behind. On the very top of the temple, Magnus and Ellegaard make a fuss, arguing over whether to rest up until the morning or leave quickly. If Jesse chooses to leave in the morning, that night Petra is seen together with Jesse, sitting near each other, thanking Jesse how she needed that rest. She glares for a second at the member of the Order whom Jesse agreed to (determinant) for unknown reasons. If Jesse leaves at the night, Petra is seen fighting monsters, but whether you leave at the morning or at the night, Jesse's gang is bound to fight the wave of monsters. *(if you save Gabriel it will be the other way round) They have to find Soren the Architect, so they decide to get to his temple before Ivor does. In the temple the gang splits up in chaos as they parkour through the pillars but when they eventually find each other, Ellegaard and Magnus start arguing again. Frustrated, they both stomp off in separate directions. Olivia alerts Jesse about her concern for Petra, as she looks rather tired and energy-less. When Jesse approaches Petra and asks if she is okay, she just shrugs. Jesse decides to follow one of them, however, Petra stops him/her and says that she wants to talk to him/her in private. Petra finally reveals to Jesse that the cause of her lethargy was that she had been infected by the Wither Effect that didn't go away. She warns Jesse not to tell the others because she did not want to become a burden. Suddenly, a Creeper appears and Jesse could not get away in time, so it blew up a large hole in the floor. Jesse falls in and Petra tries to pull him/her up but her arm was too weak, dropping Jesse. She then runs off to get help. They meet again when Jesse was trying to stop Ivor from leaving. Just as Ivor shoves Jesse and attempts to escape, Petra steps in with a gold sword. Jesse and Petra weakened him and he was cornered by the whole gang, but he held his own by surprising them with a potion of slowness and leaves, ultimately locking them inside the room. "The Last Place You Look" If you choose for someone to say something after the slowness wears off, Petra will say "pants". When you use the amulet to find Soren and you decide to talk to Petra, you find out that her sickness has gotten worse than before, and she has gained pale skin since the last episode. When Jesse and Lukas fight for the amulet and Soren's light glows, Petra just stares at you. When Olivia warns everybody that the mechanism is a grinder, Creepers come flowing out of one of the pipes; the one you are in; and starts attacking. As you fight, Petra defeats one ''of them. But when Jesse drops the amulet on accident, he/she tells everybody to follow it. During the intro sequence, Petra is seen defeating monsters, and being helped by Jesse once in a while. After Jesse blows up the grinder with one of the Creepers, everybody is sucked in into tubes when they are underwater. Everybody comes out of the tubes, and Axel squishes Lukas, then Petra will approach towards Jesse and compliments him (if Jesse went for Axel and Reuben) or scolds him (if Jesse decides to save the Amulet). Olivia claims that she thinks the grinder is backed up, and mobs come out of it. After you defeat wave one of mobs, Petra is suddenly attacked by a zombie, caused by her lethargy. Jesse has to save Petra and defeat a skeleton. If you didn't click/tap the skeleton at the right time, you are killed, and Petra just stares at you in horror. If you do, you save Petra and go into the End Portal. Axel manages to squish Lukas again. When Axel gets off, Lukas suddenly covers his eyes and stammers. When pointed out he might be crying, Lukas just points out to the Endermen. Axel will soon spot Soren, then Petra steps up and tries to guide the gang, but she is halted by a cough. Eventually, Lukas / Jesse (determinant) decides to lead the group. After arriving to the staircase, the group has to walk up an entire section of stairwells. During the second stairwell, Petra calls out: "Jesse, could you give me a sec?". If you choose to give her a hand, she rejects it, claiming that she is "fine". When they get through the trapdoor, they see a world of a woolly environment. Lukas gets mad, as he has serious concerns for Petra / Gabriel, and you have to find three levers to get out. If you choose to talk to Petra, she tries to claim again she's fine. You can talk to Lukas, either revealing Petra's secrets or choose not to speak of it. (determinant) Jesse also can talk to Axel and also reveal Petra's secrets. If revealed, Axel wants a word for her. When you open up the secret passage, Petra wants to talk to you. After the tiny conversation, Axel will attempt to hug Petra (if revealed her secrets), but she will reject and say: "Nope. Don't want it, don't need it. Thanks." Petra is not seen until Jesse finds Soren the Architect. When Lukas will enter the room, interrupting Soren's Farewell Song, Petra will greet Soren, but will be halted by another cough. Soren will remark: "You look terrible," Petra then double-takes. She is seen with the rest of the gang, avoiding Endermen, while holding her damaged left arm. As the episode continues, she is looking worse and worse. Back in the Wool World, there is a scene where Jesse and the gang has to swim to the trapdoor to get out of The End. When Jesse reaches the trapdoor by swimming, they see Petra trying to swim to the door, but unable to caused by her lethargy. If you do not act in time, Jesse and Petra will both drown. The player has to save Petra to advance. When they get back up to the Overworld and the loot room, they are greeted a swarm of monsters. When Jesse throws a lever, it summons Iron Golems to attack the hostile mobs. After the attack, Soren says to take some loot, and take some gunpowder as well. Petra is seen with Lukas at the end of the Loot Room, near the minecarts, Lukas being very worried about her health. She grins to Jesse and supports Lukas's thoughts of the destruction of the Command Block will lead Petra's sickness's dissipation. After Soren gets the ingredients for the Formidi-Bomb, the group finds out that the Endermen had teleported to the Overworld, since The End flooded. The gang escape with Minecarts, and crash in the open where they meets Ellegaard and Magnus. They find out the mobs were running away because of the Wither Storm. When Soren asks who would volunteer for detonating the Formidi-Bomb, and Jesse does, Petra exclaims that the Order should be ashamed of themselves. In order to redeem themselves, Ellegaard and Magnus will ask Jesse to take their armor. When Jesse is captured by one of the Wither Storm's tractor beams, they see that the gang was building a giant Reuben with a pair of sunglasses. When one of the tentacles swipes at the giant Reuben, the gang is knocked off, but leaving Magnus/Ellegaard dead from an intense hit from a tree. Petra is seen mourning on Ellegaard / Magnus' death (determinant) after the Wither Storm "dies". Petra is not seen throughout the episode. After helping the survivors (determinant), the Command Block will start to pull Jesse in, but Petra quickly jumps in and rescues Jesse (if you saved Gabriel from Episode 1) suffering from amnesia. Jesse soon shouts "Petra, let's go!" but she replies, "Who's Petra?" In the next episode preview, the gang is seen riding horses, however Petra is nowhere to be seen. She is only seen when the narrator reads ''"And in order to rise above tragedy", ''where she is seen collapsing, however, this scene was never implemented to the actual game. "A Block and a Hard Place" Petra is first seen in the middle of chaos (if you saved Gabriel). Jesse will quickly grab her hand and run towards Axel. If you had saved her from Episode 1, she will be accompanied by Axel, too weak to run. The player is left between a choice to get Gabriel, or Petra on Jesse's horse. In the cave, Petra will be accompanied by Axel and Olivia, regardless if Petra has amnesia or worse Wither Sickness. If she is suffering from Wither Sickness, you have a choice from letting her rest in the cave, or follow Axel to help lead the Wither Storm to Soren's Fortress. When the gang leaves the cave, she isn't seen for the rest of the episode, except the end, and also later in the episode if you let her help Axel. She asks Jesse to destroy the Command Block for her. If Petra is suffering from amnesia, she will still have fading memories from Episode 1 with Jesse. After the gang leaves to the Far Lands, she is seen behind Olivia and her horse. During the intro, Petra is seen just staring at the environment around. In the swamps, she will abruptly say "My butt's never been so sore in my life. Not that I'd remember." When Olivia asks "Do those two (Soren and Ivor) never stop arguing?" Petra replies "You asking me? All I can think about is food," leading the group to take a break in the swamps. When Jesse delivers the first potato (determinant), Petra will smile happily. Olivia will receive the second potato. Petra will then ask "Can I have this one?" Olivia will reply: "You had the last one." Petra says back: "Oh, yeah. You take it, Axel." In the Far Lands, she claims that she might like cake (determinant). After the maze and Olivia finds a way to fix the flying barge, Petra is seen running out of the maze along with Soren. They both hop on, and head to Ivor's Cottage. Inside the library, she stares at a set of potions arranged on top of a row of bookshelves. When the player talks to her, she wonders if she will be like this forever. You can choose to cheer Petra or depress her further. She is seen when Soren confesses about the truth of the Ender Dragon with Olivia and Ivor. After enchanting Jesse's weapon, Petra is seen slumped against a quartz block. She is later equipped with armor. At Soren's, Petra looks impressed with Jesse's Enchanted Diamond Tool. She will say: "Nice, Jesse!" but Olivia replies: "You have seen it in the Far Lands." Petra will then say: "Well, it's still pretty cool." She will help Jesse, Olivia and Axel build Jesse a way up. Petra will have pink wool, given from Lukas, and some Slime Blocks from Ivor's maze. She is then not seen until the death of the Wither Storm. Upon the real death of the Wither Storm, Petra's sickness will dissipate / Petra's memory will come back (determinant). Petra puts a reassuring hand on Jesse's shoulder when Reuben turns into a single piece of porkchop. She is seen at the end of the episode when all members of the gang is seen celebrating at a place similar to EnderCon. Overview Appearance Petra has pale skin, red-orange hair, a blue-green bandanna, a black vest, dark blue shirt, black shorts, and black boots. She sometimes wears a long, black sleeve on her left arm, and has a glove on her right hand. Personality Petra is a warrior-like character but, despite this, helps anyone for the right price, even those she thinks are arrogant (like Lukas and the Ocelots). She will try to protect the people she cares about even it is dangerous, like when she tries to save Gabriel from the Wither Storm. Her character could be summarized as "The mercenary with a heart of gold" cliche. She is determined and loyal almost to a fault, refusing to back down even when she is nearly completely immobilized by wither sickness. She also is concerned when she is infected with said sickness, but wants to hide it from the group to prevent a panic. She's easily recognized as one of the best fighters in the group. She will not stay on the ground for long if knocked down. The only exception to this is the final fight with the Wither Storm. Depending on Jesse's actions, Petra can either stay in the cave to recover, or help Axel. However, if she helps Axel, she will become too weak to move, and decide that she has to sit this one out, which shows unusual restraint for her. Relationships Jesse Jesse and Petra are very close friends. At first, Petra finds Jesse annoying, but soon, they become allies. In Episode One, Petra saves Jesse from a horde of monsters, and Jesse helps Petra trade with Ivor. Soon, she becomes a member of Jesse's Gang and helps to defeat the Wither Storm. If Jesse chooses to save Petra from the Wither Storm instead of Gabriel, then she will be pleased and thank Jesse. If Jesse saves Gabriel and Petra contracts amnesia, Jesse will be the one to rescue her. Because of this, Petra will trust Jesse more than the others. Axel Olivia Reuben Lukas Gabriel the Warrior Magnus the Rogue Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer Soren the Architect Ivor Items * Iron Pickaxe * Wither Skull Wither Skull, given to Ivor * Iron Sword * Lapis Lazuli * Slimeballs * Golden Sword(determinant) Given to Jesse * Nether Star (given to The Ocelots) * Pink Wool (determinant) Used to build Jesse a way up * Slime blocks (determinant) Used to build Jesse a way up Gallery PetraAbduction.jpg Petra Icon.png Jesse's Team.jpg PetraWeakSick.png Petra.jpeg Goldsword.jpg Ironsword.jpg Screen Shot 2016-01-11 at 4.19.09 AM.png|Petra with Armor(Determinant) Quotes "''For the right price, I'll help anyone. "-Petra, Episode 1 "No, we're just stealing from whoever was dumb enough to leave it here. Of course it's mine! "-Petra, Episode 1 "Don't you know? You dive into the water. You don't land on top of it." -Petra, Episode 1 "If at first you don't succeed...succeed later than originally planned. ''"-Petra, Episode 1 (Determinant) " How about a lecture on the power of my fists? It's short, but deadly. "'' -Petra, Episode 1 ""I'm not trying to freak you out, but I'm a little bit freaked out right now. "-Petra, Episode 3 "If I just sit here and don't move...or breathe...it's almost bearable. ''"-Petra, Episode 4 Trivia * Petra is revealed to be alive in Episode 3 if you chose to save Gabriel in Episode 1. However she will suffer from amnesia due to Wither Sickness and she will ponder, "Who's Petra?". * Ashley Johnson, Petra's voice actor, voiced Gortys in Telltale's ''Tales From The Borderlands and Ellie in The Last of Us. * It is showed that Petra is very skilled, knowing how to use a sword well, and also traveling to the Nether on various occasions. Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Determinant Characters Category:The Order of the Stone